


do the best with what we have

by avestrum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: All the while, Ushijima is hard and aching, leaking precome onto his stomach. A sticky strand is drooled onto his skin, still connected to the head of his cock. It’s enticing, but most of all it’s fucking hot to see how Ushijima is affected only by his hands and his proximity to his body.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	do the best with what we have

**Author's Note:**

> this is is, just 2.3K words of UshiIwa porn for Fazi

Ushijima is laying flat on his back as Iwaizumi slowly moves his hands across each curve and stretch of Ushijima’s muscles. Ushijima’s arms are spread above his head, exposing his pexs to Iwaizumi’s hungry gaze. Iwaizumi takes his time, knowing that like this, with electricity charged between them, that Ushijima will feel each touch more keenly than anyone else ever would. He skirts his calloused fingertips across Ushijima’s collar bones just to watch him shiver, then down the curve of Ushijima’s pecs, tweaking Ushijima’s nipples with his fingertips and revelling in the soft groan that Ushijima lets out.

He slowly and surely makes his way down the length of Ushijima’s body. He rakes his nails across the muscles at his ribs, traces each line of his abs, feeling every muscle that he can get his hands on from his position between Ushijima’s thighs. Teasing Ushijima’s sensitive hipbones with his blunt nails is even more rewarding, as Ushijima arches his back and bucks his hip upwards against Iwaizumi. 

All the while, Ushijima is hard and aching, leaking precome onto his stomach. A sticky strand is drooled onto his skin, still connected to the head of his cock. It’s enticing, but most of all it’s fucking hot to see how Ushijima is affected only by his hands and his proximity to his body.

Iwaizumi acknowledges that Ushijima is hard by trailing his fingertips down the length of Ushijima’s cock, smirking when it twitches and spurts out another squirt of precome, making the strand heavier before it drips onto his skin and pools there, but he makes no move to wrap his hand around it. Instead, he uses a finger to nudge away Ushijima’s cock from the precome pooling on his skin and leans down to lick it. He tastes it and savours both the taste of it, and Ushijima’s sweat on his tongue. If Iwaizumi could smell pheromones, he’d know Ushijima would be radiating lust.

But he can smell the sweat on Ushijima’s skin, thanks to the scheduled heavy workout that the younger man came home from about an hour ago. It’s not a pretty or floral scent, but it ignites something primal in Iwaizumi, a part of his hind brain that classifies Ushijima as someone he wants, a soul mate, as the one he has to have and has to please.

Ushiima makes a small sound, whether it be in response to the way Iwaizumi lets out a pleased growl before he sucks a love bruise on Ushijima’s sensitive skin stretched across his hip bones, or the way Iwaizumi’s hands tighten firmly on Ushijima’s toned and muscled thighs to spread them apart.

Truthfully, neither of them know.

Iwaizumi sucks another bruise, closer to the inside of Ushijima’s thigh before he spreads Ushijima’s thighs even wider and latches onto the sensitive and baby soft skin there. Ushijima, in his naked glory, sculpted abs from a strict training regime, firm and thick thighs that flex beneath Iwaizumi’s mouth and fingers, cries out when Iwaizumi pinches with his teeth, the skin on Ushijima’s inner thigh. 

Ushijima’s thighs tremble beneath Iwaizumi’s lips and teeth, as Iwaizumi maneuvers Ushijima’s legs over his shoulders, knees bent as he hooks them tightly around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Like this, Ushijima is exposed to Iwaizumi, cock laying on his stomach, balls heavy and full, from their lack of sex over the week. Ushijima’s cock twitches in anticipation for what’s to come.

Iwaizumi lifts Ushijima off the bed with the grip the younger male has with his knees around his shoulders, reaching out for a pillow with one hand to stuff it underneath Ushijima’s lower back. Now propped up on the pillow, Iwaizumi can see Ushijima’s shaped, delectable ass, from countless squats and lunges. Between those cheeks that Iwaizumi loves to bite and mark is Ushijima’s hole, begging for attention.

Ushijima usually keeps himself neatly trimmed everywhere, or hairless if he can manage, but he’s been slacking off as of late, the priority of the season leaving fine hairs smattered around his hole. It turns Iwaizumi on more than he’d like to admit as he examines Ushijima’s dusky pink hole and the hair that causes Ushijima’s lust and sweat filled scent to stick to his skin.

His first lick to Ushijima’s hole is eager, hair or hairless, he loves it. He licks a stripe from as far as he can go below Ushijima’s hole, teasing at his perineum, before he brings his tongue to a stop, flat against Ushijima’s heavy balls. Ushijima tastes like sweat, and a little bit of something sweet that Iwaizumi can’t place. On his thighs, Iwaizumi’s fingers scratch and tease at Ushijima’s inner thighs in the hopes that there will be a reminder for Ushijima long after Iwaizumi is done reducing him into a puddle of come and tears. 

Iwaizumi wants to admire him from head to toe with his tongue, wants to have Ushijima stretched out before him, which he has, but he also wants to fuck Ushijima open on his tongue. He pulls back, although it’s hard to do so when Ushijima is reluctant to move his legs from where they’re wrapped around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. 

“Turn over Wakatoshi.” Iwaizumi murmurs while caressing Ushijima’s skin. “I wanna open you up with my tongue babe.” 

Ushijima shudders from the words alone, cock obviously twitching against his body before he lowers his arms from where he’s held them up, and he slowly turns himself over. He doesn’t manage to bite back the moan that escapes his mouth when his cock, sensitive and aching, brushes against the sheets beneath him.

Like this, his back and ass are exposed to Iwaizumi’s hungry eyes. God does Iwaizumi want to worship Ushijima with his tongue from head to toe, from the back of his neck right down to his ass. He can’t help himself, he runs his hands over Ushijima’s shoulder blades, tracing down the knobs of Ushijima’s spine that he can feel when Ushijima arches his back at his touch. When he reaches Ushijima’s ass again, he pauses to take him in properly. While he is smaller than Ushijima, his hands frame Ushijima’s ass nicely when Iwaizumi dips his thumbs into the dimples at the base of Ushijima’s spine before he grinds his own hard, boxers covered cock against Ushijima’s ass. 

“Fuck, Toshi, I love your ass, did you know that?” Iwaizumi groans, and knows that Ushijima knows by the way the younger hides his face into the crook of his elbow and stifles his moan. Iwaizumi grips both asscheeks, one in each hand and he spreads them apart, digging his fingers into Ushijima’s flesh, because they both know that Ushijima will feel the pinpricks of ache the next day, will get hard just from the bruises Iwaizumi leaves.

Ushijima moans into his forearm, before he turns his head to give Iwaizumi a pleading look. Ushijima’s face is red from cheeks to the tips of his ears, sweat beads on his forehead. Maintaining eye contact as best as he can, Iwaizumi then uses one hand to spread Ushijima’s cheeks while the other hand teases Ushijima's hole, still somewhat sticky with Iwaizumi’s spit, with the pad of his thumb.

He’s waiting for the mood to strike him, to shift from stroking gently to breaching Ushijima nice and slow. While they’ve been sexless for the past week thanks to conflicting schedules Iwaizumi applies pressure and raises an eyebrow when his thumb pushes in with less resistance than he expected.

The look Ushijima gives him is sheepish when he glances back up at his boyfriend’s face. He’s even redder than he was a moment ago, before he breathes in and arches his back, popping his ass more towards Iwaizumi, pushing back onto his thumb.

“Fuck Toshi. You prepared yourself?” 

“In… the l-locker room at the gym.” Ushijima stammers when Iwaizumi starts to fuck his thumb in and out of Ushijima languidly, taking his time.

Forget nice and slow. 

Iwaizumi pulls his thumb out of Ushijima, moaning under his breath when Ushijima whines at the loss, but then he uses both of his hands to spread Ushijima’s cheeks once more, staring down at Ushijima’s hole and watches as he slowly pushes in, and watches Ushijima slowly, slowly stretch open on his cock. 

The whine Ushijima lets out sets Iwaizumi’s spine on fire. He cocks his leg up on the bed dragging his knee up until he can push himself back onto Iwaizumi’s cock with need. Iwaizumi can’t help it, he spanks the side of Ushijima’s asscheek just to watch the way it bounces from the impact. To watch the skin pinken up underneath his tanned skin. 

“Fuck you’re hot.” 

“Haji-Ha-Hajime.” Ushijima pants, feeling like his insides are pressing overwhelmingly against each other. Having Iwaizumi inside him always sets his nerves on fire, he loves the way Iwaizumi drives deep into him, puts his weight behind each thrust because he knows that Ushijima can take it. “ _ Hajime _ -”

Iwaizumi plasters his chest to Ushijima’s back as best as he can so he can whisper praises into Ushijima’s ear, while he thrusts and roll his hips in a slow, steady rhythm of pulling back, and a sharp thrust back into Ushijima to jolt him. 

“You’re so good Wakaatoshi, so tight around me, so hot.” Iwaizumi all but moans into Ushijima’s ear. “You're my good boy, preparing yourself because you knew how much I wanted you. You’re taking my cock so well Wakatoshi, good boy.” 

“You’ve been so patient.” 

With each compliment and praise that Iwaizumi showers onto Ushijima and whispers into his ear, Ushijima squeezes just a little bit tighter around Iwaizumi’s cock, so Iwaizumi makes a habit of it. He sucks a love bruise onto the back of Ushijima’s neck just to watch him shake beneath him. He nibbles on the lobe of Ushijima’s ear while he pulls Ushijima’s hips roughly back onto his cock, just to hear him choke out a gasp.

His other hand wanders the expanse of Ushijima’s abdomen beneath him, before finding Ushijima’s cock beneath him trapped against the sheets. It’s hot and throbbing when Iwaizumi closes his palm around the length of Ushijima’s cock. 

Ushijima gasps, throwing his head back purely because he almost comes there and then, the only thing stopping him being the way Iwaizumi squeezes his cock in warning. “You come on my cock, or not at all.” Iwaizumi murmurs into Ushijima’s ear before he releases Ushijima’s aching cock and separates his chest from Ushijima’s back. 

From there he fucks into Ushijima properly, thrusting with the power of his thighs and hips, it looks so lewd, what with the way that Ushijima’s leg his hiked up the bed, the other trapped beneath Iwaizumi’s thigh so that the older male can have a good angle to drive his cock into Ushijima smoothly.

His cock looks so good when it’s framed by Ushijima’s asscheeks, bouncing from the force of each thrust. Fuck Iwaizumi loves his ass, he slaps it again, moaning in time with Ushijima from the smack that reverbs through the both of them and the room. Ushijima’s ass is flushed pick and littered with crescent marks from Iwaizumi’s blunt nails.

Ushijima is his. Iwaizumi threads his fingers into the hair at the base of Ushijima's neck and pulls him up so that he can kiss him, turning his face to the side so their lips meet over Ushijima's shoulder. Iwaizumi kisses Ushijima hard, before he mutters praises against Ushijima’s lips. How much he loves him. How much he loves being inside Ushijima like this.

“Please- _ ah- _ Please-Ha _ jime! _ ” Ushijima begs, trying his best to hold himself up as he tries to reach bhind him to grip onto Iwaizumi, whatever he can reach while he begs for Iwaizumi to come inside of him.

Iwaizumi grits his teeth and frinds them together, all but growling into Ushijima’s ear as he spreads his knees to drive into Ushijima with a better stance. Ushijima all but crumbles from the force, moans escaping in choked out grunts with each thrust into him.

He comes purely from being fucked by Iwaizumi, pent up and needy from being teased, from opening himself up on his fingers in a public space, from having Iwaiuzmi-his boyfriend-his love’s cock inside of him. He ends up spilling all over himself, his cock still hard, unloading everything that has been building ever since the last time they’ve had sex. His cock is trapped between his stomach and the sheets, as his come drips along his abdomen and paints both his skin and the fabric.

Iwaizumi moans like a man possessed when Ushijima whole body shakes from the force of his orgasm, hole tightening around Iwaizumi’s cock. He clenches down so tight that Iwaizumi curses, dropping his forehead against Ushijima’s back/

He keeps fucking Ushijima until the bottom is whining from the oversensitivity of his cock brushing against the damp, come soaked sheets. That whine sends Iwaizumi’s stomach swooping, the coil of heat that he’d been trying to contain snaps, just as his body does as he comes hard.

Iwaizumi jackrabbits into Ushijima, before stilling and doubling over, hips pressed to Ushijima’s hips, driving deep as he unloads into his boyfriend. He pulls out while he’s still coming, painting over Ushijima’s hole and ass, marking him to soothe the possessive part of his brain that wants to claim Ushijima as his in a more public manner.

God his boyfriend is so hot. Iwaizumi grips the base of his cock with his hand, before he rubs his cock against his own come, and then, after a second of debating with himself, pushes the come back into Ushijima with the head of his cock.

Ushijima jerks at the feeling, but doesn’t protest it when Iwaizumi presses himself to his back to kiss his shoulders gently. Ushijima looks over his shoulder, eyes heavy lidded and a content smile on his face.


End file.
